


Where are you?

by weareneverbroken



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 6, Gen, M/M, Waiting, hidekaneweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareneverbroken/pseuds/weareneverbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki has been gone for some time and Hide is sick of patiently waiting for him. He takes matters into his own hands and joins the very organization he knows is trying to find his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you?

Anxiously drumming his fingers along the table before him, Hide picked up his phone once more. Quickly he hit the button to turn it on, glancing over the screen with an anxious stare. As it lit up the phone showed him the same thing it has been showing him for the last few months no new messages, or at least none from the person he was most trying to get a hold of. Biting down on his lip the blonde stared at the screen and pulled up his inbox to create a new message. 

**Hey, you jerk! Its been months sense I've heard from you. I've started putting up missing posters. I'm really worried man, I can't wait anymore.**

As he typed in the last word he stared at the screen. Brown eyes scanned over the words he had types once more taking in every word to check it for the slightest error. He couldn't make any mistakes if this would be the message that Kaneki finally replied to. The message was flawless just like the hundreds of others that filled his sent folder. Each of those hadn't gotten him a response but perhaps if he held onto hope this one might be the message. Quickly he pressed the button before he had the time to talk himself out of it. He had to believe in Kaneki and that he would eventually come home. If he didn't Hide knew that he would loose his hope altogether. 

With a deep inhale, Hide forced himself to set the phone down. He had to get ready for work. 

The blonde stared at himself in the mirror with a scowl as his fingers worked at the buttons around his neck. His usual messy spiky blonde hair was slicked back neatly and he had even gone so far as to make sure the dark roots that were often showing were touched up. His shirt was buttoned to his throat, neatly pressed and the loudest thing about it was the faint checkered pattern around the collar and the sleeves. He looked like a tool. He hated that he had to mess with his hair and leave his usual bright yellow and black jacket at home. He worked for the ccg now and this meant he had to be professional, even if he was only a glorified secretary. Allowing one last groan to pass his lips, he shook the distaste away and glanced out the bathroom to his phone which never left his sight. Though it hadn't lit up or buzzed sense he sent the message he felt a little better as he tugged at the short sleeves of his shirt and stepped out of the bathroom.  _This is for Kaneki._  

The walk to work was short and as he walked he found himself reading over old texts that he had sent and going even further back ones they had exchanged. Their texts didn't say much and even before things had started to change with Kaneki the bookworm had never been much to text but as Hide's eyes scrolled over the familiar words he felt calmer and was grateful for their existence. As soon as the blonde boy stepped through the rc scanner of the ccg two men in suits stepped up and stood before him.

"Nagachika Hideyoshi?" one asked. Hide nodded, glancing up from his phone to stare at the strict looking man for a moment. As he stared at him Hide noticed many small things about him in those brief moments of interaction. Though he seemed gruff and serious the man had small white hairs at the bottom of his pant-legs, something he could only have gotten from a car rubbing itself against him. 

"Follow us." the other said, motioning outward with his hand. Hide followed, but cautiously watched the men as he took in details about them for further use. He knew they hadn't found out why he was working here by the way they greeted him. If he had been caught he wouldn't have been treated so lightly.

He was led down the halls and motioned into an office where a pretentious man sat at his desk with another gruff man in a suit standing beside him.  _Where do they get all of these muscled men in suits? Is there somewhere you order people like that?_ Hide mused at the thought, concealing the smile on his face quickly and replacing it with a false one of concern. He was being brought into the bosses office, most people think they are in trouble. Lowering his head, Hide used this false expression as an opportunity to glance over the man's desk. He was disappointed to find that anything he might have found interesting or useful had been cleared off of it and tucked away somewhere, leaving the desk spotless.

"Nagachika Hideyoshi second year student int he dept of international studies at Kamii University. You started working for the CCG after seeing the open recruitment for staff assistant positions by chance. Am I wrong?" the pretentious man asked, staring at Hide as if he were trying to see through him.  _Please, you don't have the skill to best me._

Hide lowered his head even lower, placing the palms of his hands on his thighs as he continued to feign his anxiety. "No... Um.. Did I do something wrong...?"

The man sneered, staring at Hide as if he were a piece of meat before he spoke again, "Thats what we're going to find out now." The man continued pressing him for information, starting small and asking why he wanted to joint he ccg before finally getting to ask what Hide was sure the real reason behind his being called in was about. After enough time beating around the bush the man finally came out and asked Hide about the anonymous tip he had placed for the eleventh ward. Skillfully, Hide reacted just as he had rehearsed. He glanced away in shame, admitted that he knew more than he was supposed to but made it seem as if he had overheard it from investigators and eventually came outright with everything but Kaneki. 

_This is is, Ken. This is the break I needed. I'm in now and now that I have their resources I can find you. I will find you, just wait for me._


End file.
